Honesty
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Desde que su tourette se había desarrollado, habían nacido los problemas. Sus padres se habían divorciado, en clases sus compañeros lo tachaban de 'fenómeno', su padre no lo apreciaba. Su madre sufría cada vez que ambos salían de casa. OneShot.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

Desde que su tourette se había desarrollado, habían nacido los problemas.

Problemas de todo tipo. Sus padres se habían divorciado, en clases sus compañeros lo tachaban de 'fenómeno', su padre no lo apreciaba. Su madre sufría cada vez que ambos salían de casa. A la hora de exámenes no dejaba de soltar maldición tras maldición. Varias veces lo habían mandado a la dirección por distraer a sus compañeros. ¡Él no tenía la culpa! Era el maldito síndrome de tourette que lo tenía así. A veces pensaba que era mejor que el muriese. Así todo volvería a la normalidad ¿no?

_If you search for tenderness. It isn't hard to find._

Observar a los demás chicos jugar en los recesos, lo llenaba de tristeza. Él tenía prohibido acercarse a jugar con los demás, los alumnos mayores le habían advertido que no podría ni acercarse a los juegos infantiles -sólo los utilizaban los niños menores-. Obedeció sin rechistar. Tal vez esos busca pleitos tenían razón. Él no era un ser normal para convivir con gente normal.

Él era un fenómeno. Un niño mal hecho.

_But if you look for truthfulness. You might just as well be blind. It always seems to be so hard to give._

Su único en el amigo en el mundo era su amigo Tweek. Un chico de Colorado. Se habían hecho amigos a través de una página de Chats. Los dos tenían varias cosas en común. ¿Ejemplos? Ser rechazados por la sociedad. Que sus padres tenían problemas con ellos. Y entre otras cosas. A su corta edad de trece años, Thomas aseguraba que estaba enamorado de su amigo Tweek. Se había enamorado de otro tipo del mismo sexo. Oficialmente era un homosexual.

Tweek Tweak, era un chico confiable. A él podía contarle de todo sin temor a ser juzgado. Se veían a través de la WebCam. Por los viernes por las noches solían desvelarse enfrente de sus computadoras. Estar con Tweek… aunque sea a través de una pantalla lo hacía sentir tan bien… Tweek era tan honesto. Cuando charlaban a través de las computadoras, no había un sólo rastro de mentira en la expresión de su amigo rubio. Él necesitaba a alguien como Tweek. Un ser honesto, sin recudir a las mentiras como lo hacían los demás chicos que conocía.

_Honesty is such a lonely Word. Everyone is so untrue. Honesty is hardly ever heard. And mostly what I need from you._

En unos días más vería por fin a su amigo. Los padres de Tweek habían aceptado en llevar a su hijo hasta Nebraska a conocer al pequeño Thomas. Este estaba tan contento en que por fin podría ver a su amigo rubio ¡muchas cosas que hacer! Al fin podría jugar con alguien -que no fuese de su familia o un niño obligado a jugar con él-

Sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas más y su amigo llegaría desde South Park – Colorado. Había acomodado su habitación, pues Tweek se quedaría a dormir en su casa. ¡Toda una semana con su amigo!

— ¡Mierda! Tweek ¡culo! llegara en poco tiempo —decía Thomas con mucho entusiasmo.

Su miserable vida iba a cambiar en sólo unas horas más. Su alegría era tanta que por minutos podía controlar su tourette. Tweek había sido un cambio muy importante para él, su amigo era tan especial. Lo quería tanto. No, no lo quería ¡lo amaba!

_I can always find someone. To say they sympathize. If I wear my heart out on my sleeve. But, I don't want some pretty face. To tell me pretty lies. All I want is someone to believe._

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente para Tweek. Parte de su familia vivía en Nebraska, así que el transcurso de Colorado a Nebraska se le hizo corto. En POCOS minutos conocería a su amigo Thomas. Había sido tan genial conocerlo en aquella página de Chat. La mayoría de los usuarios sólo se masturbaban. (N/A: Realmente me ha pasado ._.)

¿Cómo describir a Thomas? Él chico era especial, a pesar de que este le dijese cuando se veían a través de la WebCam que personas como él no valían la pena. Inclusive le había dicho que una vez había intentando suicidarse, pero su madre lo detuvo; en vez de regañarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole que el valía mucho para ella. Que sin él, ella se sentiría muy sola.

Él era MUY honesto con Thomas. Le contaba todos sus problemas y en especial le había dicho que se sentía muy mal cuando Craig -su mejor amigo- se había tenido que mudar de Colorado a Texas. Fue un golpe duro para él, ya que quería mucho a Craig. Él lo defendía –normalmente- de todo el daño que pudiese pasar. Era un buen amigo. Y se sentía feliz en que Thomas le dijese 'mejor amigo'. Todo era tan mágico a la edad de los trece años…

Thomas pudo visualizar el auto de los Tweak a lo lejos, salió corriendo de la casa con su madre. Cuando el auto de los Tweak se estacionó afuera de la cochera, Tweek fue el primero en salir del auto, dirigió su vista hacia el otro rubio. Sus miradas chocaron y un rubor cubrió ambas mejillas.

La madre de Thomas fue hasta dónde estaban los Tweak, tenía que asegurarles de que su hijo estaría bien por una semana. Los padres de Tweak asintieron dando entender su aprobación. Mrs. Tweak sacó las maletas de su hijo de la cajuela del auto, se las entregó a la madre de Thomas y esta se despidió de la pareja. Mrs. Tweak nuevamente entró al coche, hizo la seña de despedida dedicada tanto como a Tweek, Thomas y la madre del último. Mr. Tweak comenzó a alejarse de aquella casa en dirección a South Park.

La madre de Thomas entró a la casa para dejar las maletas del invitado en la habitación de su hijo. Una vez solos ambos chicos, se abrazaron.

— ¡GAH! es un placer conocerte por fin, Thomas.

— ¡Mierda! No sabes lo ansioso que ¡mierda! estaba para que llegarás pronto. Comenzaba a ¡lame culo! aburrirme.

— ¡GAH! ¡Ngh…! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero?

—No importa que ¡mierda! hagamos primero… para mi estar con ¡lame culo! contigo es lo mejor. Iremos al parque primero ¿no será mucha presión para ti?

— ¡ACK! me encantaría ¿tienes pelota para jugar?

—Claro. ¡Vamos a divertimos como ¡hijo de puta! nunca, Tweek.

_Honesty is hardly ever heard. And mostly what I need from you._

The End

* * *

><p>NA: OneShot dedicado a _my sweet lady _Tweekers06. Gracias a ti nació este OneShot (y vaya que forma tan rara… ¿no crees? tú me entiendes xD) **I love your Butters**!

Shinigami Out.


End file.
